


A Cup of Coffee

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: A quiet day at the local coffee shop that's about to get better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I ever wrote for RWBY, once dedicated to a friend who got me into the fandom.

Pale blue eyes watched the screen as slender fingers tapped into the keyboard of the small laptop in a quiet rhythm. Smooth jazz music filled the air of the cafe which seemed to help the young writer get her work done in an impressive fashion. Weiss finished writing the sentence and took a moment to stretch her arms. She looked outside the window to see the people walking past without noticing her, taking a sip of her still warm coffee. She could somewhat see herself in the windows reflection: her white hair tied into a small tail with a black ribbon as it laid over her shoulder, a sleeveless white polo shirt with a navy blue skirt. She checked her phone for any missed messages before putting her coffee cup down near her plate of a half finished sandwich and went back to writing the latest chapter of her favorite story yet.

Her stories had gained many followers in the past couple of years after posting one of her works online due to a friend's insistence that she did so. Weiss had not expected the sudden growth of her fan base and became fortunate enough to become friends with many other writers on the web. Though most people would take months to update their stories, Weiss had grown a reputation for being consistent with her uploads, a feat that became possible thanks to her seemingly large backlog of pre-written works that she can casually upload on a schedule of her own choosing. Her constant writing has certainly kept her busy along with her job and though this was technically her day off, Weiss found it difficult to walk to the cafe and not take advantage of the lax environment that the cafe has provided for her. In fact, Weiss found it difficult to put down her laptop at all as she was consistently writing for most of her days.

A brief look up towards the door of the cafe made Weiss stop typing as she saw the person she was waiting for enter. The only reason she would stop her consistent typing for a moment looked around until she saw Weiss: long black hair,eyes that seemed to glow like the sun and a smile that would warm the heart of the coldest person walked towards her table. Smiling, Weiss closed her laptop and slipped it into her bag before standing up to greet Blake. The chapter could wait till later to be finished.


End file.
